wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Gorth
Gorth is a minor god of Order, whose role is that of a preserver and defender of tradition and constancy, for he is a unique primordial entity that represents one of mankind's most basest fears - that of change. Background Known officially to Imperial Priests as "St. Gorth of the Rock", Gorth is a God who is born of one of the strongest of human fears, the fear of change. Gorth is a preserver and a defender, a God of tradition and constancy. For centuries, man has feared the future and has relied upon the lessons of the past for his guidance, eschewing the unknown the the new. Though Gorth was a dissipating force before the Horus Heresy, when hope and optimism for the future starved him of sustenance, ten thousand years of stagnation, fear and rigid dogmatism have made Gorth a mighty power again. Typically shown as a armoured warrior, dressed in the style of the glorious past and bearing a great shield in one hand, and a scroll of commandments in the other. Gorth is like the Chaos God Tzeentch - a God of knowledge. However, while the followers of Tzeentch chase through the stars seeking the new and the mysterious, the breakthrough and the game changing discovery, Gorth represents certainty and eternal truths. Gorth's followers form strictly hierarchical communities based on ancient laws and rituals, almost always lead by Councils of Elders or Ancient Noble Families, that lead isolationist existence's on the fringe of the Imperium, making contact only in times of war or when they are called on to play the Imperial Tithe, and they excel at both. Though they are often considered slow and plodding, the 'Armies of St. Gorth' as these Regiments of the Imperial Guard are known, are well trained and well versed in tired and tested tactics and stratagems. However, amongst the Gorthian communities, the highest pursuit is the study of history and the preservation of knowledge. Indeed, for this task they are considered most valuable by the Imperium. Countless regiments of Imperial Guard are the equal of the Gorthians, but the Librariums of their home worlds are beyond compare if you wish to seek uncorrupted knowledge. Gorth, respectful of existing Imperial power structures, has never sought to force himself upon the Imperium in the manner of Pax or Haud. Never claiming to be a God lest he cause strife by challenging the Emperor, Gorth allows humanity to worship him as a simple Saint. This does not mean he does not wish to be so worshipped, but Gorth is averse to violent change. Those highest among his Followers know that one day the Imperium will be ready to accept Gorth as a God, and work slowly and patiently for that day. However, despite their innocent appearance and mild actions, many see the Cult of Gorth as a negative influence, slowly and quietly preventing the Imperium from evolving or acting in the radical manner that is needed to survive in dangerous times. Many in the Inquisition claim that the Cult of Gorth is a force of stagnation and backwardness and that it must be uprooted if the Imperium is too change. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Gods of Order